ハッシュ ハッシュ (bài hát)
ハッシュ ハッシュ (Hush Hush) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên phát hành ngày 27/8/2014, bài hát thứ 6 trong album Fight Back và là bài hát thứ 3 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST phát hành ngày 6/6/2019. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, 1 bản tiếng Nhật và 1 bản tiếng Anh. * Lời bài hát: MUSOH * Nhạc: MUSOH, STEVEN LEE, Drew Ryan Scott * Sắp xếp: STEVEN LEE, Sammy Naja * Vũ đạo bởi shoji (s**t kingz) Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) Now open up the door You got a key in your hand Take a look at the world "Beautiful View" Baby close your eyes so you can remember Where are you standing right now "C-C-C Catch the scene" Even when I'm feeling insecure I'm never gonna stop I'm never gonna stop trying All the ups and downs that we've been through They are so real that I can feel them now Let's keep on going harder HUSH HUSH over and over we shout! Wow Wow Now I'm looking straight at my future Won't you HUSH HUSH Headed to a better place "Wow Wow" And I'm sticking to my style Follow me now Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan You know we gotta go Oh Me and you We can cry and smile And you know we gotta keep on going Never gonna change the way of life We're always together Who said it's lame to be chasing after what you want? Do what you wanna do "Break it out, Break it out, Break it out, Ah" But everyone is looking over his shoulder It's time for a difference now Maybe I can never make a change If I was alone now If I was just all by myself But I got you here standing here with me Baby whenever you're smiling for me You always make me stronger HUSH HUSH over and over we shout! Wow Wow Baby, come on and just take my hands Won't you HUSH HUSH I wanna know how you feel "Wow Wow" We are living our story Follow me now Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan You know we gotta go Oh Me and you We can smile and cry And you know we gotta keep on going Never gonna change the way of life We're always together Shoulder to shoulder With hand in hand So you always give me a push in the back Never forget what you've given me Let me thank you from the bottom of my heart Make it last forever! HUSH HUSH over and over we shout! Wow Wow Now I'm looking straight at my future Won't you HUSH HUSH Headed to a better place "Wow Wow" And I'm sticking to my style Follow me now Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan You know we gotta go Oh Me and you We can cry and smile And you know we gotta keep on going Never gonna change the way of life We're always together Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= 夢の欠片でドアを開けて広がる世界 'Beautiful View' 瞼に焼きつくまで目を逸らさないでいよう 'Catch the Scene' 不安な時でさえ　立ち止まらない諦めたりしない 振り返れば見える　刻まれた足跡に嘘はないから ハッシュ　ハッシュ　何度でも We Shout! 'Wow Wow' ブレることない未来図 今　ハッシュ　ハッシュ　輝く場所へ 'Wow Wow' 迷うことないStyle このまま Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan どこまでも Oh ずっと一緒にCry and Smile どんなときでもKeep on Going 変わらないこのWay of Life We are Always Together 熱くなるのがカッコ悪いって　誰が決めた？ 'Break it out, Break it out, Break it out, Ah' 本気になれない時代にはもう別れ告げよう 一人だけの声じゃ 届かない無駄かもしれないけど 隣(よこ)を向けば見える 君の気持ちがあれば いつも Make Me Stronger ハッシュ　ハッシュ　何度でも We Shout! 'Wow Wow' 繋いだ手と手から 今　ハッシュ　ハッシュ　伝わる気持ち 'Wow Wow' 分かち合うStory このまま Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan どこまでも Oh ずっと一緒にCry and Smile どんなときでもKeep on Going 変わらないこのWay of Life We are Always Together 互いにかばう手　重なって 背中を押し合っていく ありがとうを忘れない いつまでもこの胸に Make It Last Forever ハッシュ　ハッシュ　何度でも We Shout! 'Wow Wow' ブレることない未来図 今ハッシュ　ハッシュ　輝く場所へ 'Wow Wow' 迷うことないStyle このまま Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan どこまでも Oh ずっと一緒にCry and Smile どんなときでもKeep on Going 変わらないこのWay of Life We are Always Together |-| Romaji= Yume no kakera de Door wo akete hirogaru sekai “Beautiful view” Mabuta ni yakitsuku made me wo sorasanaideiyou “Catch the scene” Fuan na toki de sae　Tachi tomaranai akirametari shinai Furi kaereba mieru　Kizamareta ashiato ni　Uso wa nai kara Hush hush nando demo We Shout! "Wow wow" Bureru koto nai miraizu Ima hush hush kagayaku basho e "Wow wow" Mayou koto nai Style kono mama Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Doko made mo Oh Zutto issho ni Cry and Smile Donna toki demo Keep on going Kawaranai kono Way of Life We are always together Atsukunaru no ga kakkowaruitte　dare ga kimeta? 'Break it out, Break it out, Break it out, Ah' Honki ni narenai jidai ni wa mou wakare tsugeyou Hitori dake no koe ja Todokanai muda kamoshirenai kedo Yoko wo mukeba mieru Kimi no kimochi ga areba Itsumo Make me stronger Hush Hush nando demo We Shout! "Wow wow" Tsunaida te to te kara Ima hush hush tsutawaru kimochi "Wow wow" Wakachiau Story konomama Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Doko made mo Oh Zutto issho ni Cry and Smile Donna toki demo Keep on going Kawaranai kono Way of Life We are always together Tagai ni kabau te kasanatte Senaka wo oshiatteiku Arigatou wo wasurenai Itsu made mo kono mune ni Make it last forever Hasshu hasshu nando demo We Shout! "Wow wow" Bureru koto nai miraizu Ima　hush hush　kagayaku basho e "Wow wow" Mayou koto nai Style konomama Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Dan-Di-Lan-Di-Lan-Dan-Din-Dan Doko made mo Oh Zutto issho ni Cry and Smile Donna toki demo Keep on going Kawaranai kono Way of Life We are always together Video Da-iCE(ダイス) 3rd single「ハッシュ ハッシュ」Music Video Da-iCE (ダイス) - ハッシュ ハッシュ -Da-iCE Official Dance Practice- Da-iCE(ダイス) 「ハッシュ ハッシュ」 (From LIVE DVD & Blu-ray「Da-iCE HALL TOUR 2016 -PHASE 5- FINAL in 日本武道館」) Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Fight Back Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best